Crimson Night
by InsaneRedness
Summary: What happens when Wendy Darling's great granddaughter is the key to save Neverland and Earth from the Cursed Bloods ? Aneira Monart, a very normal 19-year-old student, is suddenly going to be the center of attention of a certain captain we all know so well, indians, lost boys and Cursed blooded pirates. How will this all end ? Beware, the Crimson Night is coming.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams & Nightmares

**The first chapter might shock younger readers due to blood, death and nightmares.  
Readers you have been warned, read at your own risk.**

* * *

 **Prologue.**

Some say Neverland is a wonderful island. It's full of magic, and imaginary creatures. It is inhabited by mermaids, indians, beasts, fairies, lost boys and pirates. But what people don't know, is that Neverland was a never island, meaning it was never supposed to exist, but when Earth was created, Neverland was as well. It has always been connected to Earth, separated by a single dimension called the Nevernight.

To protect the balance between all three dimensions, guardians were created, all of them living on Neverland. There was the Indian Queen, Aideen, the Pirate King, Calder, the Neverland Prince, Ewan and the Nevernight Princess, Aura. Aideen and Calder created the Island, while Ewan and Aura gave life to it, and it's creatures.

All was well, until darkness came along, jealous of the guardians and the power they held all together, Dorcha the Dark Impress, prepared a curse. She abducted humans and turned them into Cursed blooded servants, making them stronger than normal people but they were also unable to feel.  
One night she attacked the guardians with her cursed blooded army, but the guardians were stronger than she had anticipated. She took it on herself to create enough dark magic to curse the Nevernight Princess. Being the the younger guardian, she couldn't fight alone and Dorcha ended up ripping the powers out of Aura's body.

"Your soul will be sent to wander beyond Nevernight and Earth, you will never be able to enter Neverland again." she screamed as she released the curse.

The other guardians managed to stop Dorcha from destroying Neverland, but alas it was too late to save the princess, her soul was already gone, banished from Neverland by the evil Impress.

During 10 days and 10 nights, the guardians built a temple for their long gone princess, the tomb was set at the very center of the architecture, under the level of the sea. Calder, Aideen and Ewan worked day and night to find a way to reverse the curse and to bring back their beloved princess.

They imprisoned Dorcha in the rocks of the mountain overhanging the island, and desperately tried to get her to end the curse, but being as evil as she was, she only told them that on the Crimson Night when Neverland and Nevernight have no boundaries, their beloved princess will be able to come back, only if her reincarnated body is in one of both worlds during that very special night when the sky turns red instead of black and the stars and moon become dark, if not, she would be lost for ever and all three worlds will be slowly turn evil and under the cursed blood's power.

Since then, the guardians have been replaced by other guardians, Aideen, Calder and Ewan slowly fading into nothingness, but never giving up on their princess. Knowing that one day she would come back, and that they would be able to save Neverland, Earth and Nevernight.

* * *

 **Chapter I.**

Everything was pitch black, the temperature was low, and the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own breathing and drops falling onto solid stone ground. The floor was slippery where she stood and her bare feet were soaked. She cuddled her arms against her chest to stop the cold wind from reaching her flesh through the collar of her light nightgown.

She was surrounded by the sound of water, waves crushing all around her, and rain pouring down above her. The whole atmosphere was humid and uncomfortable, her body was shaking from the fact that her feet were wet, like her clothing and her hair.

Not recognizing the place where she was, she turned around, in search of some kind of light. Her movements were stopped when she heard the sound of one distinct heavy footstep, followed by a very light clinging noise, which echoed through the place, practically reaching the sky, meaning the ceiling was very high.

Then she heard another step. Petrified by the silence following the echo of the sound, she hardly could tell if she was still breathing or not.

Her heart started pounding in her chest, and she got the feeling of blood flowing back through her veins again when she realized the steps were coming towards her in slow pace. Biting back a scream, she started running as fast as she could in the opposite direction still having no idea how to get out of the darkness.

She could hear the steps getting closer in still a relatively slow pace, how could that be possible, when she was putting all her efforts in trying to breath while running.

Soon, she will be out of breath, to make things worst, she slipped. Falling ungracefully, head first on the stone floor. The steps were getting closer, and panic was starting to rise in her chest. Getting up like she could she noticed the pain shooting from her right ankle, trying to stop tears from coming, dragging herself up to her feet she looked up to see, a light in the distance. She tried no to think too much about the pain and raced, as fast as she could towards the light, which was in fact a half-open door.

In a last torturing effort she threw herself on the door, turned on her ankle and pushed the door closed, and for what seemed an eternity she waited, her ear stuck against the heavy wooden door.

She didn't move until a silver light came bursting from the ceiling, she looked up and saw the roof had shattered leaving a huge opening, showing the sky and an enormous full moon hiding behind thick black clouds. The whole scene did looked surreal, but what didn't was the scream that followed the thunder.

She turned around and what she saw made her stomach lurch, tears came running down her cheek as her knees gave away and she fell hard on the stone floor keeping her hand in front of her mouth to stop the horrible feeling of sickness overpowering her throat. But it wasn't enough to keep her stomach in place, after coughing a few times and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked up again.

There was blood everywhere, corpses laying on the floor, completely motionless, some of them had their throat sliced open and others had been eviscerated, leaving a huge gash in their abdomens where organs could fall free away from the body.

It was horrible, it was inhuman. Men, women and children were dead and all those bodies in front of her made her eyes cry. All of those faces frozen in a unbearable expression of pain and agony, made her want to run again and rinse her eyes and salty sea water.

She couldn't watch it anymore and turned around to come face to face with a beast with icy blue eyes. It's form was like an enormous wolf-like creature, with claws as big as her thumb and fangs as sharp as the tip of a knife. The shock sent her back on her backside on the stone floor, where she observed in utter fear as it advanced on her, slowly and it's eyes never wandering away from it's prey.

Darkness claimed the room where she was, and not knowing what to do, she ran, in the pitch black nightmare surrounding her. Not knowing if she would ever escape from the awful creature behind her, and that's when she heard it, an footstep right next to her. In a last attempt to run away she stepped on a painfully sharp stone, that led her to loose her balance and fall onto her knees, she cradled her foot her hands and blindly tried to ease the pain, she knew she was dead and there was no point in running away, it would only lead to the inevitable.

For one long moment, the only thing she could hear was her heavy breathing and her heart beating too fast for her own good.

Something caught her clothes and hulled her up to her feet, she gasped as she realized it was a human hand. Hope.

She tried to pull away, but the grip was just too strong.

In a single flash of lightening, she saw icy blue eyes starring at her in a lazy gaze, as if to suck in her darkest secrets, in the center of those blue forget-me-not eyes was a tiny slash of blood red rage. His face was made of elegant features, such as his high cheekbones, thin lips encircled by a light goatee beard and mustache. He had jet black curls going mad all around his head, neck and shoulders, reminding her of a sea of black waves.  
He was dressed in black from head to toe...he was sinfully handsome, and for a minute she forgot everything around her.

The man gripping her collar looked at her, his eyes opened slightly as if he just realized something. He put her down, but still held her collar. Something was off.

Slowly, he bend his head and placed his lips inches away from hers. Their eyes locked on each other. He whispered something, but she didn't quite hear what.

In a flash, a terrible pain slashed through her abdomen, she looked down. His other hand was plunged into her stomach, blood was soaking her clothes in deep crimson. She looked up in horror and noticed that a cruel smile had replaced his bored express.  
She fell to the ground, on her side and watched as her insides spilled out of her body, the agony and the feeling of being emptied was taking possession of her mind. It was the only thing she could think of.

She looked up. He was standing over her, watching as she bled to death. One hand at his side, the other one raised, that's when she realized he hadn't stabbed her. She had been disemboweled by something else. A hook. His hook...

Still starring at her, he raised his hook one last time, and released one final blow.

And everything went dark.

* * *

A/N

Greetings to you all,  
I am so happy to finally be able to post this first chapter of Crimson Night. I've had the idea for quite some time and I apologize if the first chapter is dark, but that's the point of a nightmare. It won't always be like that, but what would be a story without a bit of darkness *Insert Evil Laugh Here*

Most of the names of the guardians are Gaelic. Aideen means Fire (Irish), Calder is a name of Scottish origin, it means "cold waters". Ewan means "born from the yew tree" (Scottish). The ancient Greek Goddess Aura was the Goddess of gentle breezes, meaning the wind.

*Also, as this story is already, well sort of, written down on paper, so I hope It won't be long before my next update.

**Feel free to give me your opinion on this first chapter, with one (or two) reviews.

***Of course, Hook doesn't belong to me (that would be too good to be true) but hey... thank god J.M Barrie and Jason Isaacs !


	2. Chapter 2: One Hell of a day

**Run Right Back - The Black Keys**

* * *

 **Chapter II.**

Aneira's eyes burst open at the same time she was flung into a sitting position in her bed. Pearls of sweat were slowly sliding down the burning skin of her forehead, neck and chest.  
She felt like she had just ran three times around the neighborhood and had trouble calming down her panicked heartbeat.  
Just when she was finally feeling better, she let herself fall back down onto the mattress, her long red curls sprawled around her face like a devilish halo and she sighted.  
She turned around to have a look at the time and she suddenly was very awake.

"Oh Shit! Not again!" she cursed before jumping out of bed.

She picked up her jeans from the floor and raced into the bathroom across the hall, to get changed.

/.../

Moments later, she was running down the stairs, and went into the kitchen to grab one of the toasts, her mother had left on a plate, on the counter, next to a glass of juice.  
Ignoring the rest of the food, she rushed into the hall to put her shoes on and take her jacket off the coat rack. She opened the door and slammed it close, never looking back at her keys that were still on the table.

7:56 Her watch showed, lessons were starting in less than five minutes and she was still at least 10 minutes away from school. Aneira reached for her bike and prayed she was going to get there in time.  
She cycled down the road as fast as she could, the wind blowing her hair in every possible direction. Fortunately, the streets seemed quite empty, and it wasn't raining, which meant it would actually be a nice day in London.  
She'd just passed in front of the local Church when she heard the bells ringing 8 o'clock.

One more turn and James Matthew Barrie High School would be in view. Just when she thought she would be there in time, a little boy came out of nowhere, crossing the road as if nothing could touch him. She barely dodged him and lost control of her bike, which led her straight into the wall circling the school.

"Ow.." Aneira said looking at her bleeding knee and hands. The bleeding was already painful as it was, until she realized she'd hit her head, and it was bloody as well. Moreover, lessons were starting and she still had to get up and limp to the gates, which surprisingly wasn't the worst part since, she would have to face her physics teachers and apologize for being late.

Another nightmare. She shivered.

Getting up, she tried to wipe the blood off her hands, and winced when tiny little stones came out of the cuts. She had also ripped her jacket on the shoulder.  
It was going to be one hell of day, she thought as she went to secure her bike with the others behind the gates.

When she was finally inside the building, she ran as fast as she could to the end of the corridor, where she had lessons this morning.

The door was closed.

She knocked.

"Come in." said an irritated voice from being the door.  
As she pushed the door open, she saw that all the students were sitting down and ready for the course. Aneira then turns towards the teacher.

"I'm sorry Mr. Crusheine. I didn't wake up this morning." she said, trying desperately to sound convincing.  
The older man glared at her as if she had just insulted his entire family. Crusheine, Frederic Crusheine, more precisely, was Barrie High School's main physics teacher, he was very good at what he did and his students ended up having good results, but he was everybody's nightmare. Crusheine was an arrogant jerk who didn't appreciate being cut off or being fooled with. Besides, he hated Aneira, since the first year she's started in Barrie High, and the feeling was mutual.

"Well. Miss Monart. I was starting to worry, I was beginning to think that for once you would have at least let me start my lesson without interruption. Let's see." he replied, and looked at the clock on the wall."Hmm, ten minutes late, that's a record." he added.

"I'm apologize Sir, I didn't mean it." she repeated, hoping he would go easy on her.

"Sit down Aneira. We'll discuss your detention after class." with that he dismissed her, and went back to the board.

God, she loathed him. she thought as she went to sit down by her friend Sarah.

"Rough night ?" she whispered.

"If only you knew." Aneira answered as discretely as possible.

Sarah looked at her friend and was surprised to see Aneira's bloody jeans.

"What's with the survival look ?" she asked slightly worried.

To that Aneira simply replied "Bloody kids."

And Sarah decided not to inquire more information and turned back to listening to Crusheine's speech about atoms.

/.../

Two hours later, Aneira was finally out. Crusheine had given her 2 hours of detention for next Friday. She was gutted, she had planned with Sarah and Alice to go Christmas shopping on that evening. Anyway, she couldn't do anything about it for the moment, so she decided to go and wash a bit of the blood of her skin.

While she was walking down the corridor during morning break, a strange feeling made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.  
The feeling of being watched.

She turned around, only to find the corridor completely deserted. She turned back and slammed her noise into a chest, a masculine one.

"I'm sorry, I should have...Al-Alistair ?" Aneira stuttered as she realized sh'd just slammed her face into her ex's chest, and suddenly didn't feel as sorry at all.

"Hi sunshine." Alistair with a smile spreading across his face.

"Erm...Well, I need to go. See ya." she finally managed to say, before turning on her heels.

"Wait! We need to talk." he instantly replied.

"I can't. Not today." The day was already bad enough as it was, she didn't need to hear Alistair's apologies.

"Will you please listen to me." he said, trying to look into her eyes, but she kept her head low to avoid him."I'm sorry for everything that happened." the blond finally added.

Not again. Aneira couldn't handle it today. She started walking away, when he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go." she said in a very cold tone.  
But instead, he pulled her into his arms.

"You can't hate me forever Ani." he smiled. But Aneira knew it was just a facade, because Alistair William, the blue-eyed and blond lady's man, was always looking for something more. She had fallen for him and they'd had a pretty good time together, but Alistair broke it off when he told her that he had cheated on her with someone else.  
But since then, he's been trying to put the pieces back together, and Aneira has been avoiding him so he couldn't. He'd broken her heart in a flash and that was it, she couldn't stand him anymore.

"Don't call me that ! And I already told you that I don't want to go back out with you. It's over, I won't suffer like this again, which will happen if I say yes, because you will deceive me again. End of story." she jerked her arm out of his grasp and walked away.  
She heard him coming towards her, and without thinking about it twice she spun around and slapped him across the cheek.

"I've been wanting to do that for such a long time." she said in a relieved tone, and then left.

Alistair was gobsmacked, Aneira, the pure image of cuteness and kindness had just slapped him across the face. It hurt. The small girl with nice little shapes and she had slapped him. The girl with the angelic face, big blue-grey eyes and curly dyed hair, had just slapped him. He was so shocked, he never thought the little redhead could do such a thing.  
He finally walked away, unable to take his mind off the fury he saw in her eyes when she had hit him.

He never noticed the shadow hiding behind the turn of the corridor.

/.../

The rest of the day went on pretty slowly, but still as bad as it had started off. But at least, she had Alice's shoulder to cry on. Aneira had been so pleased with herself for smacking Alistair, but when the rush of adrenaline came back to a normal level, she fell herself falling apart. It had been so hard to say those things but she had to, or he wouldn't have left her alone.

They were both sitting on a bench outside, when Sarah came up to them.  
Alice was Aneira's best friend, she was reliable and strong and they've been knowing each other for a decade now. Alice was taller, she had blue eyes and baby blond hair with hues of soft pink. Sarah, on the other side, was about the same height as Aneira, but she had pale skin, raven hair and beautiful green eyes. She was a very good friend too, but it was different, because they knew each other since kindergarten.  
All three, were always sticking up for each other, they were a fine group of nutcases too.

It was finally time to go back home, so Alice gave Aneira a lift.

By the time they got Aneira's house, it had started raining. So Alice helped Aneira get her bike out of the car boot and beeped as she drove off.

Aneira rushed passed the gates and discarded her bicycle on the wet grass, and reached for her keys in her pocket...Which...were...not...there.

Silence.

That was it. Tears came falling down her cold cheeks as she let out a scream. A long, exasperated scream.

"What did I do to you ?" Aneira yelled looking at the sky, before letting herself fall to her knees in the middle of the path. She let her sobs take over her and pulled her jacket tight around her. She must look terrible, she thought as she hid her face in her hands.

"I'm such a mess.."she whispered, her throat dry and tight.  
What would her mother say ?  
'You must look on the bright side Babe. It could have been worst, you could have put makeup on this morning. Then you would have looked like a mess.'

Aneira smiled briefly. She didn't see her mum a lot, because of her job as a night nurse in St Margaret Hospital, but she loved her dearly and could never wait for the weekend to arrive, because she knew she had both her parents for herself for two whole days.

She finally got up. She was soaked and decided to sit under the small porch and wait for her father to come home.  
Sitting down on the steps, she watched the rain. She was tired and her head hurt from her fall this morning, she plumped her head on her arms above her knees and closed her eyes.

"My, my. What Have we got here.." said an unknown, but somehow familiar voice.  
Aneira looked up and was greeted by two beautiful icy blue orbs.

The color of blue forget-me-nots.

* * *

A/N: Hello again, I hope I wasn't too long to update.  
So yeah, some of you are probably thinking that this chapter was relatively boring, because of young adult's problems and so on. But I needed you to understand that Aneira is nothing more than an ordinary young woman, furthermore, it will make, what comes after, more exciting.

The song at the beginning of the chapter, was the song that inspired Aneira's morning and bicycle trip to Barrie High, which is by the way a fictional School, but I found the name so fitting for the story.

*Anyway please feel free to tell me what you think of this chapter.

**I chose the name Aneira, because it means Snow in Gaelic.

***We don't see a lot of him, but it's going to change. However, Hook doesn't belong to me but to James Matthew Barrie.

**** I also have to apologize, because I won't be able to update before the end of August. I'll write the chapters during that break and will release them when I get back from my holidays.

Have a great summer *smouch*


End file.
